earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Countdown - 4 Months Ago
Characters * Batwing * Batwoman * Sonia Alcana Location * GCPD Central Rooftop, Gotham City, NJ * April 2nd 2017, 0151 EST VOX Archive * Batwing: thrusters shutting off, metallic wings folding away, footsteps Batwoman? Not the Bat I was expecting. * Batwoman: Yeah... Calendar Man's April Fool's Day present turned up... Most of the clan is dealing with that. My cuz asked me to fill in for you. * Batwing: You filled in on what's going on? * Batwoman: Not a clue... I'm a fast lerner though. * Batwing: I left some of my intel in the Clubhouse... in a flash drive. I needed someone to retrieve it. * Batwoman: You could have asked me. * Batwing: Couldn't take that risk. The Sons are a paranoid bunch. If anyone strange showed up, poking around, they'd suspect something. * Batwoman: I have connections in the Sons. * Batwing: No, Holly is being watched... * Batwoman: I'm talking about my cousin... My other cousin, I mean. * Batwing: Bette? scoff You're kidding, right? She's the Saint's main squeeze. No way we could ask her to do it. * Batwoman: I don't know... I can be pretty persuasive. * Batwing: Shh... We've got company. * Sonia Alcana: opens, pause, door closes, footsteps Not the Bats I was expecting to find in our belfry... * Batwing: Busy night. * Sonia Alcana: Fair enough. So, you two know Luke Fox then? * Batwoman: You could say that. * Sonia Alcana: Well, he wanted me to get this for you... and turn it over to you. So, here. * Batwing: Did you look a it? * Sonia Alcana: No... silence: 7.3 seconds, scoff I tried, but it's encrypted. * Batwing: and circuitry crushing Good. * Sonia Alcana: What? You asked me to get that just to destroy it? * Batwing: We had all the information... We just couldn't afford to let the Sons find out what we knew. If the Sons knew that Luke knew things he shouldn't have, he'd be in danger. * Sonia Alcana: More than he already is? * Batwoman: No. We've reached an arrangement with the Jean-Paul Valley. Luke Fox and the others who have left the organization on their own accord will be given amnesty... or else. * Sonia Alcana: How'd you get the Saint to agree to that? * Batwing: Above our pay grade. * Sonia Alcana: The Bat did it? Figures... Wait, is that why the Saint's arm is in a cast? * Batwoman: I can neither confirm or deny that. chuckle * Batwing: Well, Detective, take care. * Sonia Alcana: Wait... While I have you, I have a question. What do you have on the Tobacconists' Club? * Batwoman: That's not how this- * Sonia Alcana: I don't expletive care! Do you have anything on them? Ar eyou going to ever do something about them? * Batwing: Detective... I am aware of your history with Thorne, but the situation is complicated. the Tobacconists' are... connected. * Sonia Alcana: That's the Commissioner's excuse. You guys are supposed to be different. You don't have to have red tape holding you back, so if that's not an issue, what's stoping you? * Batwing: I'm sorry... I wish we could do more. thrusters igniting, metallic wings unfolding, whoosh * Sonia Alcana: Wait...Please, they killed m family... * Batwoman: Look... This stuff with mobsters, gangs, and politics isn't really my thing- sigh Fine. I know someone who can help. We'll take a look, but no promises, okay? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Countdown - 5 Months Ago. * Story continues in VOX Box: Countdown - 3 Months Ago. Links and References * VOX Box: Countdown - 4 Months Ago Category:VOX Box Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Kate Kane/Appearances Category:Sonia Alcana/Appearances Category:Batman, Inc./Appearances Category:GCPD Central/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances